MELDs
This term is not currently used on Club Penguin, just on our wiki and the Pookie Protection Program Wiki. MELD is short for "Mean Evil Lying Diva", they are like a Diva except they are worse. Think it as 10x worse. They are just below Drama Llamas in rank of "Annoyingly Mean Penguins" or AMP. What do they do? They will act like a diva but only when the mumu, dudu, or biggy isn't paying attention. They will bully you and then when the mommy/daddy/big sis comes back they will act like sweet angels. They lie to the mumu and tell her "I didn't push abby mommy I'm not mean!" i'm Nice!" *They don't act flat out diva-ish they do it behind the mumu's/dudu's back. *They will lie and deceive other penguins by acting cute around them. *They will act really sweet to biggy and middle wistas to get them to side with the MELD in a argument. *They hurt the other pookie and then they tell the mumu the oter pookie hurt them. *They're very tricky. A uppie is a cute frendly sweet Diva. They are they are a dog. They will side with the MELD in a argument, which when a MELD is around there will be. The MELDU will say "Owner didn't push (insert your pookie name here)!" or "Owner is nice!" The MELDU will bully the other pookies by biting and clawing them. Most often the MELD who owns them commands them to do so. There are a lot of them as of June 9th . How to protect yourself from a MELD *Call someone from the Pookie Protection Program to help you. You can find some Protectors on this wiki and patrolling around the plaza on CP, for example the Director of the PPP. This is the most recommended option, but sometimes they'll be watching your igloo, so all you got to do is ask for help, and if no one answers, then go to the Plaza and look for a Protector. *Ignore and Report the MELD. *Leave the igloo immediatly if your wista/broder turns out to be a MELD. *Delete the MELD from your friends list and go on a different server How to spot a MELD (most of the time) *If you see them in action. To do this 1. Say "BRB" (you're not really going brb but works.....) 2.Pay attention to what's happening 3.Say " back". If you really are on brb.. 1. Say brb 2. Do whatever you were going to do 3. Come back and look at the whole chat log 4. Say back and punish the pookie if he/she is a meld. Trivia *MELD means Mean Evil Lying Divas, but that applies to Young Mummie/Duddie divas only. When you refer to a Pookie MELD, you're saying that he/she's a Mean Evil Little Diva, since the ''Evil ''part also has the lying part on it, because lying is evil. *Only two male MELDs has been spotted. *Some uppies will abandon their MELD owner and side with the pookies who were bullied. *MELDs often don't have partners. Sometimes they will let their sibling be a MELD with them. Usually, MELDs only have siblings if the sibling is rare. *Sometimes meanie mumus will have a MELD and/or MELDU. She will let them bully the other pookie and pretend not to notice. *Sometimes MELD may use a "mind control ray" to make mumus who didn't ignore belive that they didn't do the 'crime', however this is very rare. *Sometimes a MELD will try to get the pookie they are bullying to be in a time-out or worse by doing this BEHIND your back (e.g. slapping the pookie in the face and then blaming the other for slapping the MELD in the face.) Category:MELDU Category:Animals